


Homesick

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Reader reflects on their life in the Domain so far, and what they've left behind...





	Homesick

Once you’d struggled into your Zora “armor”, it was really very simple to get around. You emerged from the room, making sure you had everything with you (not that you needed much, really, there wasn’t much of a lock on the door, and everyone knew who you were anyway), and slipped down the hall.

No one stopped you—no one _ever_ stopped the Consort, especially when you walked with purpose like you were now, desperate to get to the waterfalls. Not that you told anyone that was where you were headed. You’d just abandoned your regular outfit and were dressed to swim seriously.

Sidon had the pups for the morning, so you’d gotten to sleep in a little as he floated around the room making sure Etora’s headband was on properly, that Pearl’s tiny collar sat right, that Lotus was dressed to match his father, who he was the tiny spitting image of. But you hadn’t slept, really, just laid there with your eyes half-open as you watched Sidon getting the pups ready for the day ahead of them and parading them to the door before he turned back and bent to kiss your forehead.

“See you at noontime, my pearl.”

“Daddy, I’m Pearl!” she called from the doorway.

He laughed, and it took everything within you to not join him.

“Yes, my dear, you are.” You could tell he was scooping her up by the tiny squeal she let out. That meant Etora would be on his other hip, and Lotus would either be straggling behind, or holding onto Sidon’s hip fin so he didn’t get lost.

As they left, you smiled.

By the time you’d gotten dressed and out of the room, it was already mid-morning. So there would be no watching the sun rise over the Domain, like you used to do only a few months before, with or without Sidon with you.

You padded along the bridge to the Eastern Reservoir Path. You’d been spending less time over on this side of the Domain in general, now that you thought about it, and that deflated your mood slightly. It wasn’t that you weren’t happy, of course, just…

You took the left branch of the fork to head for the waterfalls from Ploymus Mountain, making a mental note to relax in the reservoir sometime closer to sunset, but to see if you could leave the pups with Dorephan beforehand. Otherwise, you’d bring them with you. That wouldn’t be quite the same as having some time alone—or alone with Sidon, if you could convince him to come with—but at least you’d be there.

You sighed as you began to wade into the water. You made your way through the stiff current (what did you expect? It was from a waterfall) and hopped up onto a rock to begin your first self-assigned task of the day: bow fishing.

Did you have to do it? No. But it would be good shooting practice—Sidon would be proud—and it would give you something to cook the pups for lunch to bring with when you came to take them for the afternoon.

Your eyes tracked a trout, not as keenly as a Zora’s might, but certainly enough to aim your bow, breathe, and—with a twang, it was run through, pinned to the dirt. You hopped off the rock, scaring all the other fish away, and scooped that one up, putting it into the bag at your hip and running the arrow under the waterfall to clean it before you reused it.

You clambered up onto the rock again and waited for the fish to come back out.

Having shot five fish—one for each member of your family—and gathered a few crabs for Dorephan, you prepared to submerge yourself under the thundering current of the waterfall and begin your journey up it. You crawled out of one waterfall and stumbled toward the next one, taking a deep breath and kicking your legs once you were _close_ to the downpour.

You much preferred when Sidon took you up with him; he was a much better swimmer.

Still, now you were safe on the rock, and you sat with your legs hanging over the edge, staring at the Domain as a whole from your seat above and removed from it.

It was such a pretty place to call home.

It was just a shame that you never got out of it anymore.

You would have to remedy that. Part of you almost wanted to go home to Kakariko Village, strange as that was. You didn’t want to go “home” to see your parents, nor the Sheikah you’d lived amongst, or… any of that. They were all nice enough, you supposed, you just didn’t miss them. At least, certainly not more than you loved the Zora and their Domain.

Still, a curiosity tickled the corners of your brain. What if you _did_ go home, just for a day? Well, “home.” To Kakariko. Ride in on Nyx with the pups, have Sidon beside you. That would certainly be something, wouldn’t it?

…it would be terrifying. You pushed the thought from your mind. The Sheikah weren’t a racist people, really, but you didn’t think they’d take the shock of a Hylian-Zora marriage any easier than the Zora had when Sidon had proposed the idea originally. At best, people would be taken aback; at worst, something bad would happen to Sidon or a pup. You didn’t want to think about that.

So instead, you turned around and began building a fire, to cook the fish on. The pups could technically eat them raw, as they were predominantly Zora, but while they were still toddlers (…the Zora equivalent), you wanted their food to be cooked, for safety’s sake. So that’s what you did.

You wrapped the now-roasted fish (yours had been gutted, the other four had not, and Sidon’s was left raw) in leaves, and stamped out the fire. You looked at the sun skidding across the clear blue sky, and found that you were right on time to make your way down the mountain and arrive at the throne room to meet Sidon and take the pups at exactly noon. So you’d better get your fins shaking.

You peeled off the armor and threw it down to be tended to later in your room, putting on your more-commonly-worn shirt (you’d been wearing the Zora greaves under your daily wear already, you’d just taken them off) and throwing the leaves full of fish into a basket rather than the bag with your bow and everything else, and bolted for the throne room.

You arrived just in time, a small splash announcing your abrupt stop, and you just smiled as Sidon came down the stairs toward you, pups trailing after him.

They circled you as Sidon bent to kiss you. You shut your eyes in bliss as he kissed you, making a little noise in your throat as he pulled away, though you were aware that some citizens probably thought even that much affection displayed was a bit much, especially in front of pups, even if they were your own. Still, you crouched and opened your arms for your children, hugging the three of them simultaneously and loosely as they nuzzled your cheeks with their own. You gave each their fish and waved to Dorephan as you ascended the steps to give him what was left in the basket, the crabs you’d gathered. He took them gratefully, carefully breaking them apart before he ate them.

When you came back down the stairs, the pups had finished their fish, and Sidon still had his in his hand.

“You know, you can eat that,” you told him, “I caught it for you.”

This had him blushing. “Oh. I—my dear, you _do_ know the tradition of offering your catch to your mate as an act of bonding and flirtation?”

You giggled. “Yup. Just had to make sure the pups got fed, too. That’s Hylian tradition.”

“Fair enough.” He unwrapped the fish and ate it as you got the pups ready to set off for an afternoon full of gathering plants, reading, and a nap.

The four of you waved to Sidon and Dorephan as you walked off to get the pups their gathering baskets.

_

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, the pups played tag in the shallowest parts of the reservoir while Sidon watched them from the water and you sat on the dock, feet in the water and occasionally kicking some up.

As the pups moved through the water, Sidon followed them at a slight distance, giving them space to play, but close enough to prevent any emergencies.

But the trio came closer to you soon enough, and you instructed them to stay close, to which they nodded, eager to obey. Sidon leaned on your legs then, looking up at you.

“Something disturbing the waters of your mind, beloved?”

“I was just thinking about going to Kakariko Village for a while.”

“On your own?” He asked.

You pursed your lips. “No, with you four.”

He nodded. “I can talk to Father, and possibly make a diplomatic excursion of it. I think it’s only fair after all, you’ve lived in my home for so long, I ought to see yours.”

Etora patted Sidon’s side. “I’m tired,” she whined.

You looked out at the water. “What about your sister and brother?”

“They are, too.”

“Alright.” You scooped Etora out of the water, letting her rest her head on your shoulder. She was fully relaxed in moments, clung to you but otherwise limp. Sidon hopped out of the water with Pearl and Lotus attached to him, too, so you set off toward your room.

When the three of them were in their resting pool, and Sidon was settling into his, you spoke.

“For what it’s worth… if we go to Kakariko…” you shrugged. “ _This_ is my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one that's ported from my tumblr! Whatever else comes next will be posted there and here simultaneously (and it'll be brand-new).


End file.
